Liners for trash containers, usually plastic bags, come in several different sizes to fit standard sized containers. When the inserted liner is too large for the container its opened edge extends over the container's opened rim. In this situation as more and more garbage or other trash is placed into the liner within the container the unsecured liner edge may eventually slip into the container providing a dirty retrieval problem to the user. To prevent the liner's edge from falling into the container, liner retaining devices have been designed. These liner retaining devices usually engage the container's rim or the outside of the container to retain the liner's exposed edge from falling into the interior of the container. The present invention relates to one such one piece liner retaining device that is easy to use, compact in its construction and inexpensive to manufacture all as detailed herein.